


A Brother's Lament

by ThatGuyJace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Souled Vampire(s), Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyJace/pseuds/ThatGuyJace
Summary: For my actual Aniela and Phoebe...





	A Brother's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> For my actual Aniela and Phoebe...

Somewhere in Haven Bay, the Prince of the City worked alone at a desk. The silence mocking him.

Arynhod Raynes had been the Prince of Haven Bay since he founded the City. Before he had always had the help of his two most trusted friends. Now here he sat alone. Having done what he does best when his world shifts. Even before he shifted completely, if he felt something was fractured, he would push until it broke, that way he could control the hurt.

It’s what he had done this time as well. To the last people that would ever abandon him. After all it was Aniela and Phoebe that made him the man he is today. The irony wasn’t lost on him that their names meant literally what they are to him.

His beloved Phoebe, his light, the steady guidance that had cleared his mind, often already knowing the answers to the questions he sought her out for before he could even ask, yet patiently waiting and gently leading until he found the solution himself. Her fascination with Persephone often amusing him as much like her idol, she too was the perfect mix of light and dark.

And his Aniela, his angel, when he was first turned she was the one to help him regain his humanity, to see beyond his rage. Where Phoebe was his mind Aniela was his heart. Though when the need arose she was also the first to stand by him ready for war. As all like minded of their kind do however, mistakes were made but rectified before lasting damage was done.

Until now

Unable to focus on the work he was only pretending to do, Ryn throws his pen across the room. He stands pacing until his own frustrations have him upending his desk its contents now scattered. He falls to his knees clutching his hair. The same insecurities that had plagued him as a human were threatening to destroy all they had built.

He had tried speaking to them separately, together, not speaking to them at all…Nothing worked, but the distance grew, or it seemed to, that only made to make him more paranoid. To jumble the words in his head even more.

Ryn knew he had to do something. If he failed in fixing his mistakes, if he lost. He’d probably end up like that recluse Niko. All alone in his run-down mansion praying for final death. No, this time the darkness couldn’t win. Walking over to where his pen had landed, Ryn sighed, “Damn,” as his picked what remained of his pen from the floor, “I liked this pen.”

The old-fashioned way would have to do. But which to do first…Righting his desk and sitting in his chair, the old Vampire weighed the merits of who to address first. He knew.

He reached to the floor and pulled several sheets of stationary from the pile closest to him. Anne would kill him for this mess if she ever spoke to him again. Speaking of;

_My dearest Aniela,_

_In all the eras I know there are not enough words to describe how,_ He paused searching for the words, _it would seem the words do not even exist to describe what I try to describe. In a way you saved me from myself, when you found me I had given up._

_I was so lost I had been ready to anger anyone for a chance at final death. I understand why its there I truly do but it seems since the end of our ‘dalliance’ for lack of a better word, a wall has appeared between us._

_Again, I know why, as do you, but must it be a solid wall? I find it hard to heal the wounds we created within each other if I cannot see you to make you laugh at my antics. I’ve been trying for ages it seems now to convey to you that even tough you’re right here in front of me, I miss you._

Ryn stopped writing when he noticed the droplets staining the paper, he sealed it in an envelope and addressed it to _The Lighthouse in the Tempest._ Calling a friend that owed him a favor, he had the note delivered to Aniela long with several pounds of perfectly aged Kobe beef, occasionally the best way to his heart was through her stomach.

Phoebe’s letter would be harder to write. Where he and Aniela had connected on a near primal level, his connection to Phoebe was no less grand, that were often of one mind on many topics, and she often made him smile even when he didn’t want to. But he had to try.

_Phoebe my beloved,_

_Brut honesty has always served us well in the past, so let’s go for that. I am an ass. Yet beyond that I find myself struggling to find the words to explain myself to you. But I think I know why now. You were right my dear, we are kindred of a most rare kind._

_So much though that I often find myself wondering if that’s how you know my thoughts better than I do. Perhaps part of me, believes you already know my mind this time as well. I apologize of such an egregious error._

_I miss our late-night discussions on whatever topic came to mind, but I was trying not to burden you with my failures, or my perceived failures. I created this rift and now I must be the one to fix it, if I can._

Again, he had to stop, only instead of tears it was rage halting him. At himself entirely for not trying hard to help them understand, or for not thinking of this first.

He had sent steaks to Aniela…but what to send to Phoebe? Of course! Another favor cashed in and a lovely set of hand-crafted art supplies was sent along with his missive to _The Dispeller of Shadows_

Now all that was left for him to do was wait and pray he didn’t end up like that hateful bastard on the outskirts of the city. Alone with only his rage to keep him company. Looking around at the mess he had created Ryn sighed, standing to begin cleaning up as his letters found their marks across the city.

While he waited he picked up the article he had printed out.

_Neither family, nor privilege, nor wealth, nor anything but Love can light that beacon which a man must  
steer by when he sets out to live the better life. – Plato_

_Is love the guiding light to a better life? Many people believe it is, and that little is possible without love as a motivator._

_Love is multi-faceted and comes in many forms: parental, filial, romantic, and platonic._

_But what do we mean when we say, “platonic friends” or talk about “platonic love”?_

_What does a modern, healthy platonic relationship look like, and how do we keep it that way?_

**_What Is Platonic Love?_ **

_Platonic love takes its name from famous Classical Greek philosopher, Plato (428/427 or 424/423 – 348/347 BC)._

_Plato wrote about love in his work, the Symposium, a dialogue where the guests of a banquet each gave speeches in honor of the god Eros and debated the true meaning of love._

_Initially, Plato’s dialogue was directed toward same-sex relationships, sexual, and otherwise, but by the Renaissance, platonic love had come to encompass the non-sexual, heterosexual relationships we know today._

_Originally, Platonic love was love that was not vulgar, meaning it wasn’t centered on[lust](https://www.aconsciousrethink.com/7303/differences-lust-love/)or fulfilling carnal needs. Instead, it was a love that inspired nobler pursuits, and brought one closer to the divine. It brought about the best in both people._

_Clearly, today this is no longer completely the case. In our secular world, a platonic relationship has basically become code for “we’re just friends” (minus the benefits)._

_In many cases, that person can end up being someone you’d go to the moon and back for, but just have no romantic interest in, or attraction to, in a sexual way._

_However, modern notions of platonic companionship are not completely devoid of its original meaning; just like the original idea, platonic love, like romantic love, can be deep and intense, and form some of life’s best, and longest friendships._

_And like its ancient origins, the expectation of a platonic relationship today is relatively the same: that you would treat that person the way you treat a close friend of the same sex._

_It is a space where jealousy doesn’t rear its ugly head, and hidden agendas and[unrequited love](https://www.aconsciousrethink.com/6094/signs-of-unrequited-love/) are left at the door._

_It is rooted in genuine honesty, and the ability to be yourself around that person without fear of censure, or[abandonment](https://www.aconsciousrethink.com/6064/signs-abandonment-issues/)._

**_3 Characteristics of Platonic Love_ **

_A simple way to sum it up would be: be[a good friend](https://www.aconsciousrethink.com/7171/qualities-good-friend/), full stop._

_However, this isn’t the answer people are looking for; especially at a time when relationships, and power structures, are changing and are in dire need of boundaries._

_The following three characteristics of platonic love will help you recognize it, manage your expectations of it, and keep that relationship happy, and healthy, and thriving for years to come._

  1. **_Unfiltered Honesty_**



_There is little need for deceit in a purely platonic relationship._

_Unlike in a romantic relationship, there is no fear that the person will leave you because they were never with you in the first place._

_You aren’t an item, so the stakes aren’t as high. There isn’t the same caution or need to check in with the other person emotionally._

_You can have a fight, not speak for a month, then patch things up, and things will pretty much go back to normal._

_Platonic love doesn’t have to spare anyone’s feelings. There is no need to maintain a facade._

_In some sense, this brutal[honesty](https://www.aconsciousrethink.com/3280/11-things-truly-honest-people-understand-life/) is great; in fact, it is often a relief._

_You can get insights and perspectives you wouldn’t be able to get from your romantic partner._

_You can ask the unaskable questions, and not have to worry too much about the status of your relationship._

_You can talk openly about your dating troubles and share your personal gaffes without worrying about how it makes you look._

_Platonic love can tell it like it is and can take the lumps a romantic relationship cannot because it’s not as complicated when you’re not busy trying to keep up appearances and impress someone._

_You aren’t putting them first, in the way you would if you were romantically involved._

_This doesn’t mean that you don’t consider other people’s feelings outside of your own or your romantic partner’s, but there is a different level of consideration we go to when we have a romantic end game in mind._

_A romantic relationship is less like a rock, and more like a flower. It has to be carefully cultivated and taken care of; it is fragile and liable (like a flower) to die without the proper attention._

_This is especially true once the first flush of love has faded, the butterflies are gone, and you’ve settled into a comfortable pattern together._

_This is when the real work begins. Platonic love is much less delicate and can weather these ups and downs._

  1. **_Respect Boundaries_**



_While purely platonic relationships may have a no-holds barred aspect to them (because we don’t hold our friends to the same standards as we do our lovers), this doesn’t mean that there are no boundaries._

_Platonic relationships require (especially in the beginning)[strong boundaries](https://www.aconsciousrethink.com/6573/boundaries-in-relationships/). These are not normally discussed or negotiated the way steps are in romantic relationships, but they hover in the background nonetheless._

_As time passes, you will know how far you can push those boundaries, and when you have to pull back._

_For example, when you travel together – do you share a room? If you do, will that change if one or both of you gets involved with someone romantically?_

_Platonic love requires a lot of trust. This is especially true when you (or your platonic bestie) are in a romantic relationship._

_You have to take care to build trust to ensure that your partners understand the nature of your relationship, and that it doesn’t pose any potential threats._

_If your significant other has a platonic BFF, how would that play out for you? What would be considered OK? What wouldn’t?_

_Ask yourself these questions and listen to those feelings. Your gut is often the best indicator of what constitutes crossing the line, and what is acceptable._

  1. **_No Expectations_**



_Although friendship is a give and take partnership, when it comes to platonic love, you have to be careful not to expect or demand more of that person than you would of a regular friendship._

_Part of what differentiates platonic from romantic love is expectation. We expect a lot from our romantic partners because with every person you date, you’re potentially interviewing them for the role of life partner, or spouse._

_If someone wants to spend their life with you, they need to be of the highest caliber, and up to scratch._

_We are less forgiving of mistakes in romantic relationships, and in a sense, that’s a good thing; we need to be picky when it comes to investing that kind of time in a lifelong companion._

_Platonic love doesn’t get held to the same high standard. You’re not sharing a home, children, pets, bank accounts, etc. – you’re close, (and potentially) lifelong friends._

_You get to go home at the end of the night and not worry about what that person is doing, who they’re with, whether they paid the electric bill, ate the dinner you left in the fridge, or hung the laundry to dry._

_You may worry about them if they’ve been going through a difficult time, as naturally good friends do, but you’re not as invested in their day-to-day meanderings and external relationships. They simply don’t come first._

_If you start to notice that they are coming first, or that you’re often disappointed by their behavior because they aren’t living up to your expectations, you may need to step back and ask yourself: are romantic feelings creeping in?_

_Are boundaries being crossed? Why am I demanding this from this person? You may be expecting too much._

**_Summary: It’s Not Complicated…_ **

_Platonic love will always be a part of the human condition – we award different values to every person we meet, and we love each one in a unique way._

_Recognizing and respecting those differences will bring us closer to Plato’s initial ideal of platonic love – one that raises us up and anchors us throughout life._

_While love might be fraught with complexities, two-way platonic affection is the one place where you can definitively say: it’s not complicated._

_Platonic relationships provide an important piece to how we love, and are loved, through life._

_They can provide fulfilling, lifelong friendships, offer us refreshing perspectives, and a much-needed outlet to let off steam, and let it all hang out._

_These are the people who love us minus the baggage, the “rock” friends who inspire the best in us and tell us what we need to hear when we’ve gone astray._

_Keep your relationship honest, respect each other’s boundaries, and let go of expectations._

_Remembering these three key things will go a long way to a healthy, and happy relationship._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The article I used is a legit article so credit to the author  
> https://www.aconsciousrethink.com/7091/platonic-love/


End file.
